I have my reasons
by Pure-HP
Summary: Ginny hates Harry. They (Harry, Ron and Hermione) assume they know why but she's keeping secrets. H/G love/hate


A/N: This is my first Harry and Ginny fic. I think that these two would make a great couple only it isn't what most people think it is. This is my first H/G love/hate fanfic. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything you don't recognise is mine but the rest in J K Rowling's.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express.  
  
Ginny ran down the corridor of the train shouting.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!! Don't you ignore me! You forgot your boxer shorts with mum and she didn't want you to forget them. She also told me to remind you to clean all of them everyday." She shouted this for the whole train to hear.  
  
Ron turned around slowly, so red that you would have thought he had just been drenched with tomato ketchup.  
  
"I did not forget my boxers Virginia!" He hissed.  
  
Ginny was laughing a lot. "That'll teach you to ignore me won't it? Don't worry, I expect that they'll forget it in a few centuries."  
  
Ginny glanced behind Ron to her friend Hermione. "Hey Hermione, had a good holiday? I was hoping that you'd come over this summer but instead I got stuck with these two idiots" Ginny indicated Ron and Harry.  
  
"I tried but mum and dad took me to Australia as an early 17th birthday present." (Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their 6th year)  
  
Hermione pushed Ron aside and hugged Ginny. "Were they really that bad?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes "The worst! They behave like children most of the time and then they ignore me. I had no one to talk to. Well I have to go and sit with the prefects" Ginny grimaced "I didn't want to be made prefect. Oh well, bye" Ginny smiled at Hermione and stared contemptuously at Harry before turning around and walking away.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "Why do I get the feeling that she doesn't like you?"  
  
Harry shrugged "Because she doesn't."  
  
They were walking into their usual empty compartment and stowing their luggage above them, they sat down. Ron stared out of the window as Hermione opened her mouth again.  
  
"Why doesn't she like you? If I am much mistaken, she did have a crush on you, and a bad one at that."  
  
"Too much of a long story and anyway, Ron tells it better. Ask him."  
  
Hermione sat there expectantly but Ron didn't look like he was about to say anything so Hermione kicked him hard on the shins which made him scream.  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"Why does she hate Harry?"  
  
Now Ron rolled his eyes "She's finding it hard to deal with everything and to put it lightly, she has become a spoiled little brat. She changed during school last year. She got home and suddenly, she hated the sight of Harry and she got way more sarcastic. She's just plain rude to everyone."  
  
"And Harry? What do you feel?"  
  
He shrugged again "Nothing, she is way spoiled and look what she did to Hedwig." He yanked off Hedwig's cage cloth to reveal a bright blue owl with gold wings and purple eyes. Hermione broke into peals of laughter but stopped at the sight of Harry's stony face "The statement 'girls are more mature than boys' certainly doesn't ring true with her. She needs to grow up."  
  
"Why didn't you just turn her back to her normal colours?" asked Hermione, still trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"Well for one, I am not allowed to use magic out of school, Ginny used some sort of potion, and two.I don't know how" he finished quietly.  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand and said 'Finite Incantatum'. Hedwig changed back to normal with a soft hoot of approval. "Oh yeah" Said Harry, going slightly red "the reverse spell effect".  
  
The rest of the journey passed without incident, Draco Malfoy even popped his head in to see how they were doing. It was weird but some of what Dumbledore had said in their fourth year about there being only two sides, the good side and the bad side, and people sticking together to get through these dark times, had got through to Malfoy and he had become their friend on their fifth year. Although Crabbe and Goyle were still the same idiots they had always been, Harry Ron and Hermione, while being able to tolerate Malfoy, refused point blank to have anything to do with the thickset, dull- witted pair  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Sorting and the feast had passed quickly. Ron and Harry were getting ready for bed.  
  
"Hey Ron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I want revenge on Ginny for what she did to Hedwig, I know she's your sister and all but Hedwig has never done anything to her and I think that she deserves a taste of her own medicine."  
  
Ron sat thinking for a moment and Harry was sure that he was about to say no but then he saw a evil grin split across his face, he had only ever seen that look on the twins' face. "Agreed, she deserves it after calling us children."  
  
Harry walked over to Ron and sat down on his bed. Putting their heads together, they plotted what they would do to the unsuspecting Weasley tomorrow morning at breakfast.  
  
That's the first chapter up. Review please but please don't flame. Thank you. *Dina* 


End file.
